Portkey Travelers: Sorcerer's Stone
by alicefiresage
Summary: Three years after Alice is in a coma, the Dark Lord is defeated and things have changed. Now that she's awake, she will teach along side her husband Severus through all 7 years that young Harry Potter attends Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, starting with the first year. Can she make it?
1. Chapter 1

Three and a half years had passed since Alice was placed into her coma. Since then Lord Voldemort had disappeared, said to be defeated by Harry Potter. Unfortunately the poor boy had lost his parents as well on halloween night. Of course even after the war, Lucius and his family still looked after their old friend. But they had not expected her to wake up mid-summer.

###########################################################################################

_Alice was not sure how long she had spent wandering in her own mental Wonderland, but she did have a lot of fun doing it. Battles with the Dragon Ball Z characters, adventures with the Doctor, domination with Loki, uncharted planets with the Enterprise, experiencing her own American Horror Story, and any version of Alice in Wonderland character popping up. _

_But she knew it couldn't last, eventually she had to wake up and return to reality. Something she did not want to do, but had to. _

_She walked through the now familiar woods, curious as to how she would leave. There was a snap of a twig right behind her, causing her to turn violently. Behind her stood the one and only Dr Jonathan Crane, and Dr Oliver Thredson. Alice smiled at the side of them, glad someone familiar was near. "So, my two favorite masked doctors came to see me off? I feel loved" she commented. _

_"Well, all doctors must make sure their patients are in full health before sending them off" Jonathan told her._

_"That's rich, coming from you!" Alice laughed, "Although I wish I had gotten to see more experiments. And more of your furniture, Oliver."_

_Oliver scratched his head a bit, looking away slightly. "You know, you were never going to become like one of them right?" he asked._

_"Yeah I kinda figured. But I will come back someday" she told them._

_"How?" _

_"Well i gotta die eventually. I can only hope that the afterlife is something like this."_

_It was silent for a moment before Alice rushed over and hugged them both. She was honestly going to miss them. Giving Jonathan the nod that she was ready, Oliver wrapped her in a backwards hug as a needle full of his fear gas was injected. That's when her vision began to go funny._

_##########################################################################################_

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting in Lucius' personal office when the wards to Alice's room went off. They were only supposed to go off if there was a dramatic change in something.

Standing quickly, they rushed to the room, hoping that everything was alright. When they arrived, they didn't expect to see Alice sitting on the bed, head between her hands.

"Alice?" Lucius asked, causing her to look up with a smirk.

"Hello Lucy. How long have I been out?"

###########################################################################

**Sorry it's short, but it gets it going. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

A year after Severus and Alice were married they had managed to build stable lives for themselves. Severus was apprenticing under Bill Nye for a potions mastership, while Alice was busy under Stephen King and Rose Quinn's wings, both selling some works off the side. Of course the Sage fortune could've sufficiently kept them going steady for several years. Both of them just liked to get out of the house and do some work however.

Even though they lived in Alice's home back in America, they still made trips back to England to see Lucius and make trips to Diagon Alley. Sadly, with Voldemort rising to power, no every trip was the safest. Unfortunately, this trip to Diagon Alley was not one of the safer ones.

Death Eaters decided to attack on that day, mere seconds after leaving Flourish and Blotts. People fled like there was no tomorrow, a few staying behind to hold them off until the Aurors arrived. Severus grabbed Alice's hand, trying to find a safe spot to disapperate to Malfoy manor or somewhere safe. But there was no luck, Death Eaters had swarmed the place.

So they fought, spells and hexes flew randomly. Walls and people were hit, some causing damage others being blocked. Alice was knocked with three different spells at the same time. Fortunately, Severus caught her just in time, and throwing caution to the winds, disapperated to Malfoy Manor.

###############################################################################################

Lucius busted outside once he noticed the wards go off. Seeing that it was Severus he relaxed a bit until he spotted Alice. "Get inside, quickly. I'll Floo the family healer." Lucius told him as they made their way back inside. Alice was laid on the couch as Lucius went to the fireplace. Not two minutes after the Malfoy family healer, Eliot Striker, arrived. Severus was ushered out of the way and Alice was examined.

"Well she's in near perfect health, thankfully, considering the spells that hit her." Eliot said after a few minutes, "however. she has been knocked into a coma."

Severus and Lucius both paled. Even with magic, there was no way of telling when she would wake up. "What should be done?" Lucius asked.

"Well, I'd say keeping her here would be the safest. I know your wards are strong against the war and anything could happen in St. Mungo's. I'll be able to keep a better eye one her." Eliot told them.

"We'll do it. Severus, don't even think about protesting. My father and I wont hear of it. We have a bunch of free rooms." Lucius said, already thinking of the perfect room to place her in. Severus was honestly stunned. He didn't think anything would've happened to either of them. Voldemort hadn't even reached to America yet.

Lucius left his friend alone to his thoughts to summon a house elf to have them prepare the room before going to personally alert his father of their newest guest. Abraxas was shocked to hear the news but agreed to keep Alice here until she woke. Though there was one think that he could not help but wonder, what was going on in her head?  
####################################################################################################

_Alice walked though a strange forest, unsure of what to expect in this strange place. She had yet to meet anything but one thing she wanted to know was how the hell did she get here? The last thing she remembered was fighting off the Death Eaters, then the next thing she knows is it's completely dark, several shots of pain hitting her body at once. Then nothing._

_So now, she was wandering though a maze of forest trees, wondering what was going to pop up. "Looking for something, Alice." a voice nearby asked._

_Alice's head snapped around to see one thing she would never expect, American McGee's version of the Cheshire cat sitting in front of her. "Oh holy crap. How is this possible..?" asked, not expecting a reply. _

_"It's all in your head, Alice. Everything and everyone you'll meet." Cheshire responded._

_"My head? We're all screwed. I like villains WAY too much."_

_"Relax. Enjoy yourself here. Anything can happen."_

_"Ok, now I wish I was single, and what happened?"_

_But before Alice could get a response, he was gone, having faded away right in front of her. Well, this was certainly going to be an interesting experience._

_######################################################################################################_

Lucius sat with Severus in front of the fireplace, a glass of Firewhisky for each. Severus looked like hell, and Alice had only been unconscious for three days. "Severus, its only been two weeks, it will be a while until she wakes." Lucius said.

"Lucius. I've been thinking, and... I want to take the Dark Mark." Severus told him.

"Y-you... you what? No."

"What if she never wakes up? She may love it inside her own mind and never leave. She would've done that back in Hogwarts, what's to stop her now?"

"You. No matter what she has in her mind, she'll come back to you."

"How do you know?"

"Because you changed her, as well as she changed you. She isn't the girl she was back in school. Back then, yes she might have stayed when you were dating but that's because she didn't know if you would stay with her. But you married her, and made an important promise to her. She will come back."

Severus looked at the ground, feeling guilty at what he said. Lucius was right, but he couldn't just do nothing until she woke. There had to be something he could do for one side...

###############################################################################################

**I'm back suckers! I am so sorry, I have had writer's block for the longest time with no motivation to type. To anyone who is still interested in this, the next story in the series will be called Portkey Travelers: Sorcerer's Stone. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner with the Malfoy's, Alice returned home with Severus, surprised at the state of the house. It was if a bachelor lived there. Of course Alice hated cleaning, so she flicked her wand and it was back to normal. As if nothing had changed, Alice sat on the couch, head leaning back with her eyes closed. Severus had no idea how she could be so calm about this, acting like nothing changed. "How can you be so calm about this?" he asked.

"About what? Waking up?" she replied.

"Yes. It's like nothing happened."

"Severus, for me, nothing did happen. I feel like I just woke up from sleeping."

"So, nothing happened? Nothing in your mind?"

"You really think my mind is going to let my body shut down without keeping itself entertained? Of course my mind saw the opportunity of a lifetime and took it. But I know the difference between reality and... that."

"What happened in your mind"

"Nothing that needs to be discussed. What happened while I was gone?"

Severus went silent for a moment. Alice knew there was something he didn't want to admit, but she was pretty sure she could guess.

"It was Lily, wasn't it?" Alice asked, calmly.

"Nothing happened between us. I-" Severus tried to explain.

"I'm not saying anything did. I'm just asking if she was your reason for becoming a spy."

"How did you know?"

"Really Severus? If it wasn't for me, you would be with her. She was the first good in your life before Hogwarts came along."

Severus said nothing, simply sat next to her. Alice didn't mind, everything would be explained before the night was over. Which it was.

###################################################################################################

Eleven years passed since that night and now it was September first. The First years had yet to arrive, but everyone else was headed down to the great hall, except for one. Alice sat in her office, feet on her desk, nose in a book. After finding out what Severus had done, she decided she was going to teach at Hogwarts as well as the Alchemy teacher. Alchemy used to be a core subject, years and years ago until it was made an elective. But since Alice came to the school it was returned to being an elective until sixth and seventh year when it was a choice again. Alice used many different methods from around the world, mainly some of the types the Japanese used.

As deep as she was in her book, 'Full Dark, No Stars' by Stephen King, she was unaware of the figure that appeared in her doorway. "I told Minerva she was worried about nothing." He said, causing Alice's red eyes to flick that way.

"Do I really have to go?" she asked, unaware that she ran a hand over her deaf ear, "There's so much noise and people...But mostly noise."

"Do you have the desire to have a Full Body Curse placed on you and dragged there? You know Minerva will do it if you don't come."

"Fine, but if she touches my book I have every right to hex her." Alice said as she got up, putting her blood red cloak around her shoulders. She wore muggle clothes, since she hated wizarding robes and claimed that she needed her jeans to survive. Severus simply wore all black robes all the time. Alice didn't really care, she just took the opportunity to randomly change the colors when he wasn't looking.

As they walked down, Severus gave several students the evil eye for dallying prepared to take off points if needed. Alice was ready to smack him upside the head if he did. When they arrived, every other teacher was there, simply waiting for the feast begin. Severus sat on Alice's right, while the empty chair on the left was Minerva's spot.

"You did this to punish me, didn't you?" Alice hissed, causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." he replied calmly. Before anything could be said however, the first year were brought in. Minerva went through the usual routine, so Alice went back to her book, vaguely listening to who went where. It wasn't until one name was called that her head snapped up and the whole room went dead silent. Harry Potter

########################################################################################

AN: so now I've got things rolling. I know Alchemy isn't a core subject but I would be horrid at Muggle studies since I tend to lean a bit towards the horror genre, if you couldn't tell already. The Japanese methods that I'm talking about come from the anime Full Metal Alchemist, for any of m fans who like anime as well as I do. I own nothing except for Alice. Hope you all enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived finally arrived at Hogwarts. The air was tense, heavy almost. Now it was time to see which house he would belong in. Minerva placed the hat on his head, then stepped back as the choice was made. Everyone waited for a minute or two, until the Sorting Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

No one clapped, no one cheered. But Minerva was the first to regain from the shock, already calling forth the next student, Jehiah Powers who was sorted into Hufflepuff. After that the feast resumed as normal. Alice's eyes watched the Gryffindor table wearily, knowing that something was going to happen. Once Dumbledore made the usual announcements, the exception being the new warning about the third floor corridor.

The food was delicious, as usual, and the conversation with Minerva was entertaining, but Alice couldn't help noticing that she seemed a bit off put as well. They both knew that Dumbledore would want to either have a staff meeting, call a private meeting between Minerva, Alice and Severus, or both. Alice seriously hoped it wasn't both, they had one just four days ago. Just as dessert came around, Minerva told Alice Dumbledore wanted to see her and Severus in his office after the feast. She passed the message along easily.

#########################################################################################

Alice and Severus strode down the hallway, cloak and robs billowing behind them. Alice muttered the password, Berttie Bott's, then striding up the stairs. Minerva was already there when Dumbledore told them to come in. "Lemon Drop?" he offered. Alice took one while Severus declined. "So, young Harry has come to Hogwarts," Dumbledore started, "Which could mean several things."

"Something is going to happen this year Dumbledore, and you know it." Alice said, "With the boy here, everything is all down hill from here."

"What makes you say that?"

"The Dark Lord will not remain dormant forever. If he's been keeping track of time, and I'm sure he has, then he knows he'll be starting school this year."

"What makes you so certain he will strike this year?" Severus inquired, eyebrow arched.

"The younger Potter is, the less likely he will be able to defeat him. Honestly, Severus, you married me and I tend to love the villains. I know how their minds work"

"Are you certain about that?" Minerva questioned.

"For the most part. it varies on the villain that we're talking about."

"We need to protect the boy if Voldemort does try anything. How he would do it is one thing I am not sure of, however."

"What do we do then, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"For now we keep an eye on the boy. Minerva, I would like to speak with Alice and Severus privately, do you mind?"

Minerva shook her head before bidding them goodnight and leaving. The other two stood in front of him, curious about what would be said. "I'm guessing you had me stay because you know that either way, Severus will tell me what's going on?" Alice asked.

Dumbledore chuckled, "That and I would like you both to keep an eye on Quirrell and the boy. If Alice is right, Voldemort might try to attack the boy this year and go after the Philosopher's stone at the same time."

"You think Quirrell is working for him? He's jumpier than a frog. But it is possible since he was the Muggle Studies teacher, left and came back to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Albus nodded, then proceeded to make idle chit chat with the pair. Severus didn't participate much, his mind was elsewhere, thinking about what had to be done eventually. Potter had to be watched over, and Severus had promised to do so. At least he wasn't serving a lifetime sentence in Azkaban.

#########################################################################################


	5. Chapter 5

If there was one thing that Alice loved, it was putting on a show at the beginning of the year for the first years. Her first class of the day was first year Gryffindor and Slytherin, which meant that there was going to be a few fights this year for some reason or other. But she knew she could keep things from getting too bad. As she strode down the hall, cloak floating behind her, she heard the young students chattering away on the inside, which was perfect.

Silently, she adjusted her cloak, making sure the hood laid flat. Alice's strides were long, and her circles were already drawn onto the back of her hands. As she stepped through the door way, her hands smacked the sides of it, causing the brick to swirl and wave with blue lightning sparks above into an interesting design above her. She stood with her back straight, a smirk on her lips and loving the fact that the room had gone silent in awe. "So, welcome to Alchemy. I'm Alice Sage and I will be teaching you the ways of the brilliant branch of magic for the next five, possibly seven years. I will tell you right now, i'm nothing like your other teachers. i'm much more...different, you could say. you'll definitely see it throughout the years." Alice told them.

When no one said anything, she took role, briefly pausing at Harry Potter's name, before continuing as if it were nothing. She left her cloak at her desk before standing at the front of the room again. "So, who can tell me what about alchemy?" she asked, curious to see how much everyone knew. Automatically, a Gryffindor girl with bushy hair raised her hand. "Yes miss..?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger. Alchemy is mainly based off the principle of equivalent exchange. In order to create or obtain something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed." she told Alice. Alice nodded, impressed with the girl.

"Are you sure the Sorting Hat shouldn't have put you in Ravenclaw?" Alice joked, "Five points to Gryffindor. I'm going to warn you all now that you will learn very little history about alchemy. I generally get bored with it, but I will let you turn in extra credit on it if needed. I think the only really important name I can think of off the top of my head is Nicholas Flamel and I won't even go into detail about him."

The rest of the class continued uneventfully, ending when the bell rang. Alice didn't assign homework that night, but continued on with the rest of her classes, already thinking that the day was going to be long. When the end of the week came, the other teachers were already buzzing with excitement. "Ah damn." Alice muttered to herself as she sat next to Severus. "So, what did the Weasley twins do now?" Alice asked.

"From the sound of it, I don't think it was the Weasley twins." Severus responded, "Potter managed to do something."

"Minerva! What in all hell did Potter do?"

"He made Gryffindor seeker. I hope your team can keep up this year." Minerva responded with a grin.

"Seeker... Seeker- what the f-seeker?! Hell no, tell me everything." Without thinking, Alice moved over two seats to sit closer to Minerva and hear what happened.

"Apparently, Mr. Malfoy took a Remebrall from Longbottom and unthinkingly flew off on his broom. Potter decided to go after him and when Malfoy threw the object twords the castle and Potter managed to catch it right in front of my office window." she explained.

"...seeker- I am gonna kick my godson's ass or at least scare him until the first game."

"You can do that?"

"Minerva please, his father and I have managed to convince him that I'm a vampire for eleven years. With as much as I read, I can scare him pretty good."

The Deputy Headmistress chuckled in response before continuing with dinner. The conversation revolved around with the teachers talking about how the new students were coming along. Alice ended up talking with Filius about one Hermione Granger for a few minutes as they both agreed that the girl could've easily been put in Ravenclaw. "She's very smart, eager to learn I believe." Filius told her.

"I agree with you. She managed to tell me Equivalent Exchange almost straight from the textbook." she responded.

"I thought you didn't like textbook recitation."

"I don't, it gets annoying."

Filius laughed at her response. Once Alice was finished with dinner, she bid everyone good night, noticing that her husband already left. _And I'm supposed to be the anti-social one, _she thought as she headed down to the dungeons. The chill hit her softly once she finished making her way down the steps, but she hardly noticed it. Right now, all she wanted to do was climb into some fluffy pajama pants, grab her book and listen to Severus plan out a few more lesson plans.

When she reached her quarters, however, she saw her husband pacing. She shook her head, going and changing into her Star Trek pajama pants with a black In-N-Out burger shirt. When she came back, she flopped onto the couch with crossed legs, and her book on her lap. "Let it out." Alice told him, causing him to pause before starting to rant about 'Potter this' and "Potter that'. Once he was finished, he sat on the couch next to her, head leaning back. "How do you put up with me?" he asked.

"Better question" she told him, "How the hell do you put up with me? I'm a grown ass woman, who still squeaks every time Spock comes on TV. How do you put up with me?"

"I don't know," Severus chuckled, smiling for the first time that day. Alice chuckled right along with him, glad that it was finally the weekend.

##########################################################################################

AN: So, three times in one week. I feel accomplished! So I hope you're all enjoying this so far and I would like to thank everyone for reading this and for your support. I think this story will be a bit short since I'm not sure what to do with the first book, but they will get longer. I'm trying to figure out how to get some Golden Trio and Alice interaction going. We all know things with our beloved potions master aren't going to go down well. Hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

The Halloween feast was a buzz of excitement, students were chattering, the Great Hall was decorated, and even Alice was dressed for the occasion, as Alice Liddell from American McGee's Alice. Severus only put up with her costumes because she threatened to paint every single one of his robes neon pink if he didn't. Everyone was chatting away, totally oblivious to the fact that Quirrell was missing. That was until the doors bust open and he came running down between the house tables, yelling "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" as if he were some sort of mad man. Once he reached the Headmaster he simply said "Thought you ought to know,' before fainting.

The students were in chaos, freaking out and screaming at the thought of a troll wandering the castle. It wasn't until Dumbledore shot off green and purple firecrackers into the ceiling that the hall became silent again. "Prefects, lead the students into the dormitories immediately!" he announced before turning to his teachers, "If you would all follow me please follow me to the dungeon."

As he led them to the dungeons, ready to face the troll, Severus grabbed Alice's wrist. "I'll be at the third floor, making sure Quirrell doesn't get to the stone," he told her. ALice nodded in response before she went with the other teachers, pulling her wand out of her boot. Thankfully the Slytherin common room was in a different part of the dungeon. Or at least Alice was certain that there were other ways around it, and the prefects would be careful. The teachers were split up so they could search the dungeon more quickly.

Once the shouting and screams were heard, Alice rushed back up the stairs, unsure if anyone else heard it. Her legs ran in long strides, wand gripped tightly in her hand as she bounded to one of the girls bathrooms where she was certain the screams came from. Minerva heard the commotion as well, reaching the bathroom at almost the same time. Severus was right behind them, along with Quirrell. "Holy Hell!" Alice exclaimed, the same time Minerva exclaimed "Oh my goodness!"

Minerva looked over at the trio sharply before telling them, "E-explain yourselves!"

As Harry and Ron tried to explain, Hermione spoke up, "It's my fault Professor McGonnagall."

"Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked.

"I went looking for the troll, thinking I could handle it since I've read all about them. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

"Well as that may be, not many first year students can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement. As for you two gentlemen, well I hope you two know how fortunate you are to be alive. Five points, each, will be awarded. For sheer dumb luck!"

Alice chuckled lightly, at Minerva's words, ignoring the glare Severus shot at her. "What do you expect Minerva? They are your Gryffindors, they'll rush head first into any danger," she told the deputy headmistress.

"Oh like you haven't done anything reckless in your life."

"I'll admit that I have, just not what."

Minerva shook her head, walking away as the others followed and left Quirrell to deal with the bloody troll. Everyone went back to their own rooms/dormitories deciding that tonight had been one of the best yet strangest Halloweens yet.

#########################################################################################

Quidditch was the wizarding world's most loved sport. Hogwarts students had no exception to their excitement. Slytherin and Gryffindor had the first match of the season. Severus rolled his eyes when he found out who was playing. But since it was the first game of the season, all of the teachers and students went. All of the stands were packedwith students that were excited about the game. "I'll bet you ten Sickles something happens to Potter before the game is up." Alice muttered in his ear.

"I'm not betting with you on this. The boy will be fine, Dumbledore is here." Severus told her.

"Just because the old man is here doesn't mean something can't happen. Anything's possible"

Severus shook his head in response as the game began. Lee Jordan's commentary was probably one of the main things that was loved about Hogwarts Quidditch nowadays. The teachers would certainly be sad about that, Minerva most of all, since he was her student.

It was halfway through the game when Potter's broom began acting up as if it were a bucking bronco with a mind of its own. Acting out of instinct, Severus had his eyes locked on the broom and began muttering every counter curse he could think of. The broom, however, would simply not quit no matter what was tried. There had to be to be some sort of dark magic going on and somewhere nearby.

It was when Alice yelled that Severus was on fire did he look down and try to stamp it out with his foot. Around that point, Harry's broom finally stopped and he was able to swing back on, continuing the game. When the fire was finally out, the pair noticed that the crowd was considerably Potter had caught the snitch, causing Gryffindor to win. The thing was that Harry did not catch it with his hand, but had almost swallowed it. That was certainly going to make the record books. "That's going to leave a flesh memory, isn't it?" Alice asked.

"Most likely."Severus replied.

"Going after Quirrell?"

"Yes. I think he's behind the broomstick problem."

"Fine, but I'm actually cooking dinner tonight so don't be too late" Alice told him as they split off, one heading for the castle, the other for the Forbidden Forest.

############################################################################

AN: My dad hogs the computer and I'm not sure what to do next. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Severus stalked into the Forbidden Forest, the familiar purple turban just barely in sight. The forest grew more true to its name with every step, but Severus wasn't afraid. He drew his wand, to have it ready by his side, quickly catching Quirrell by the shoulder and pinning him against a tree. "You tried to kill Potter to day, Quirrell. Care to explain why?" he asked darkly.

"S-s-severus, I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about," Quirrell stuttered out.

"You don't want me as you enemy, Quirrell"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what i mean"

Quirrell remained silent, feigning confusion. Severus silently grit his teeth in annoyance, he should've known the fool would remain silent. but that did not mean he would remain that way forever. "We'll have another little chat soon. When you decide where your loyalties lie," Severus told him silkily, before billowing back towards the castle, only adding to his reputation of being called the bat of the dungeons.

Once he was there, he could already smell something cooking but couldn't place his finger on what. When he walked into the kitchen, he heard some Italian song that Alice loved playing from the record player since her iPod wouldn't work at Hogwarts because of the magic. She was concentrated on whatever she was cooking, glasses on top of her head, hair pulled back. "Please tell me this isn't another Hannibal Lecter inspired meal," Severus asked from the doorway, shrugging his cloak off and leaning against the frame after setting it on the couch.

"Oh you loved the pork and don't you dare deny it," Alice told him.

"I will admit it was delicious but did you really have to cook it while you were on one of your American Horror Story sprees?"

"Its not like I fed you raw brains, or any other raw pig organ,"

"There's days I forget you remember disturbing things like that, and then you go and remind me again,"

"Good. It'll teach you not to piss me off so bad," Alice smirked, pointing the knife at him before finishing cutting everything up. She decided since it was cold outside during the game, something warm was in order. So Alice made some homemade Chicken Noodle Soup. It was an old recipe that she learned from her mother and in all honesty, Severus thought it was one of the greater things about winter.

################################################################################

Classes had been going smoothly from the beginning of the year, but when Alice walked in after the Quidditch match that was all that the students were talking about. Alice sighed, wishing it was the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws first thing in the morning instead of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Then she remembered Potter was in he class. Maybe she could have a little bit of fun before she actually started teaching.

As she leaned against the desk, she watched as the students chatted. "Potter, did Wood tell you to swallow the Snitch or what?" she asked, catching his attention.

"No ma'am. That just sort of happened," he replied.

"Well, try not to take the cup from Slytherin. Merlin knows if I have to listen to my husband complain about losing the cup to Professor McGonnagall boast, there will be hell to pay over the summer,"

"Who's your husband?" Hermione asked, hand raised.

Alice smirked, loving how the first years always reacted after finding out about Severus. It was even better when she told them she used to be a Slytherin.

"Professor Snape," Alice told them calmly, trying not to not laugh right then and there. Suddenly the whole Gryffindor side was in an uproar, wondering how someone like her could be married to 'a greasy git' like him. Alice lost it, bending over laughing. Only a few of the Slytherins were shocked since they didn't know them as well as the Malfoy's. Honestly, Alice thought this morning was off to a great start. When Ron Weasley's hand shot up, she knew what was going to be asked. "Yes?" she told him, eyebrow raised.

"Please tell me you aren't another Slytherin too," he said.

"Ok, I won't tell you,"

Ron groaned in response causing her to laugh again. "Slytherin's aren't all that bad. Hell, I was the most connected with the muggle world back when I was here, and ol' Lucius Malfoy was one of best friends in Slytherin,"

Ron looked like he was going to faint at hearing she knew the Malfoy's, he was even beginning to question this woman's sanity. Before Alice could get any more laughs from them, deciding that there was still a few more years that she could mess with them, she got started on the lesson. It was a hands on lesson, simply making a few animals out of different metals. Of course Seamus Finnigan had to set a bird on fire before the day was over. His fellow Gryffindors were already used to things being set on fire, Alice just enjoyed the fireworks he made when she saw them.

#################################################################################

AN: Sorry this is shorter than normal. I'm having a hard time with the first book. I may just end it in one long chapter and get started on Chamber of Secrets. I actually have plans for that one. Hope you enjoyed all the same!


	8. Chapter 8

Severus never fully understood what Alice saw in the world of video games. It was mindless moving a character to do ridiculous quests. At least that's what he saw. He also couldn't see how playing with multiple people would be the least bit entertaining. So when the Sage's heard Alice and Gage yelling at each other and other people in a different room, they knew there was something going down.

Severus rolled his eyes, knowing all too well how his wife got before returning to the conversation with Quincie's husband, Quinn. His daughter Aleka had only just been born, so this was her first family holiday. Of course Quincie had insisted that Severus and Alice be made godparents. Thankfully Aleka was awake so Alice and Gage didn't send her into a screaming frenzy.

By the time dinner was ready, it was a bit of a challenge to get the two away from their video game, but it was done. Alice sat in between Severus and Quincie, mainly so her good ear would catch what the family was saying. Dinner started and everyone launched into conversation.

"So, how's Hogwarts with the Potter boy finally there?" Quincie asked Alice, casing her cousin to snicker.

"Don't remind Severus," she muttered,"but it's fine. Nothing too important."

"I thought he was the youngest seeker in the century," Alice's father commented.

"I said _too_ important. How did you hear about it?"

"Your mother and I made a trip to London a while after it happened and heard it from Augusta Longbottom."

"Shit-"

"Alice!-" Quincie tried to reprimand,

"-Shut up. I teach her grandson today. That boy looses his toad so much, he would lose his own head if it wasn't screwed on, and I've heard he's rubish at potions"

"You have no idea," Severus commented, "I cringe every time he walks into the room."

the entire family bust out laughing at that. Quincie began telling a few tales of the students she taught over at Beauxbatons then moved to Gage and his tales at Durmstrung. Which caused Alice to bust out and say "Bag Hogwarts, I'm going to work with Gage. I can get into a fight without getting in trouble."

After dinner, the family simply sat around the table or in the living room. Almost anyone who sat at the table was okaying some word game Quincie's mom brought over while everyone else had their own conversations. Quincie, Gage and Alice were deep in their own as if it were nobodies business, Of course Alice was using Severus' legs as a pillow while half of her was stretched out over the arm of the couch. Mostly so Quinn and Quincie could sit together with their daughter.

The holidays were a good time for the family. They were all together having a good time, celebrating.

#########################################################################################

The rest of the Hogwarts year went by rather strangely, although with Harry Potter there, they didn't really expect it to go any way else. Almost two weeks before the term ended and everyone went home for summer break, the Potter boy fought Voldemort, again and lived through it. He had hidden in Quirrell's turban, which Alice figured is what Severus had been onto.

She heard that the boy was out cold and Poppy still had him in the hospital wing. Once he got out though, she asked him and his friends to her office to explain the entire thing to her from their point of view. Once the story got around the school, it may have not been the same. The trio sat in her personal office along with her, retelling exactly what happened. Once they were done, Alice's only comment was, "You should write a book about it"

That got them all to laughing, before Hermione asked, "Professor, which challenge was yours?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" Alice replied, "the mini maze with at least ten different animated objects from muggle TV shows."

"Where did that _thing _with the one hand come from then?!" Ron exclaimed.

"One hand...? Oh! You mean Merle?! That was Walking Dead, after he became a zombie and before Daryl shot him. That broke my heart"

"Aren't they fake?"

"You and my husband could have a very long discussion about my love for fictional characters."

"Um, no thank you. He's still very scary."

"He's an over dramatic bat, that's what he is."

The Trio got a good laugh out of that, never expecting to hear their own teacher say that about her husband. Alice personally thought that if there was to be another adventure the next year, she wanted in on it. She didn't really care what happened, she just wanted an adventure. She always did.

###################################################################################

The end of the year feast was one that people both loved and hated, because of the food and the house that won the House Cup. This year it was Slytherin, or so most people thought. It was when Dumbledore was announcing the winner that he gave out more house points. 50 to Harry Potter, 50 to Hermione Granger, 50 to Ron Weasley and 10 to Neville Longbottom. Causing Gyffindor to win with Slytherin in second place.

Almost everyone was happy, except of course Severus who just looked downright bitter about it. Alice simply changed the color of her green and silver dress to simple red, saying that it had been a while since she had a chance to wear that color.

#################################################################################

AN: SO! That's the end of Sorcerer's Stone! I kinda just flat out ended it and skipped over at least half of the semester. But I want to go onto the next stories where I actually have ideas for them, plus my brain wants to write new stories. So, what I may do is go type those on Archive of Our Own. I'm not sure yet, I'll figure it out. I've also been reading so much that my brain isn't sure what to do when it comes to writing a new story... Thank you all for reading! I'm so sorry for just kinda butchering the end but they will get better! Hope you enjoyed! Up next The Chamber of Secrets. - Alice F. Sage


End file.
